stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Radke (PDN)
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} :For Radke's universe counterpart, see Daniel Radke. For the alternate reality version of the character this character spoke to in the episode, see Daniel Radke (Gravity) In the Pendragon universe, Daniel Radke was the commanding officer of the [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Cuxhaven]]. Radke gained command of the Cuxhaven in mid-2372 after Admiral James Leyton's coup on Earth. He and his ship were present at the battle at Deep Space 9 in late 2372 during the Federation Civil War. Radke and the Cuxhaven tried to stop the station's destruction, but they were unsuccessful. The ship bore substantial damage after a firefight with the [[USS Aotearoa (NX-78312)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Aotearoa]], with the former protecting escape pods from being picked off by the latter. By all accounts, Radke gave the Aotearoa s commanding officer Liam de Gaillimhe a "walloping." After Leyton's forces collapsed the Bajoran wormhole, chroniton radiation hit the ship with an effect on Radke. As a result of his exposure, he could suddenly communicate with himself in another reality, albeit for very short periods and only when he was tired. Radke, with former [[USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Prospect-A]] colleagues John Greene, Anne Tedesco, Kari Eriksson and Hahn Jun-Seok, attended the new Deep Space 9's commissioning after Project Restoration in 2379. He also met [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Cantabrian]] commanding officer Noah Wrightson. During this time, he convinced Greene, now an admiral, to lead a task force to Myhr'an space to explore the possibility the Myhr'an could be under M'Tar influence. Radke lost command of the Cuxhaven as Starfleet only allowed Greene to take six starships in the fleet, but he accompanied Wrightson on the Cantabrian as Wrightson's experiences with the M'Tar were nil. During his time aboard the Cantabrian, he and Wrightson started a relationship. Upon discovering the Myhr'an were planning on destroying the Federation planet Rhaandaran, the fleet moved to intercept the Myhr'an. During a battle, the Vulcan at flight control was killed, and Radke took his place. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") Alternate reality Daniel Radke The Daniel Radke the Pendragon timeline Radke communicated with was still a counselor holding the rank of commander aboard the USS Cantabrian. He was in a relationship with Noah Wrightson. With his timeline-altering abilities, this Radke could also communicate with other timelines and gave this information to his Pendragon timeline counterpart. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") :This Daniel Radke was not meant to be the timeline Daniel Radke. In a scene cut for length, this Radke explains to his Pendragon timeline counterpart how they didn't face the Myhr'an super battle cruiser in late 2372 (see "Deceptions") and destroy it but later on, changing that timeline from the ''Cantabrian one.'' Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:M'Tar Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions alternate realities Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions characters Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch (TCE) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Pendragon